The Sweater
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hijinks at Penelope's annual Halloween party has the team pairing up all over the place. Hints of Emily/Derek, mainly JJ/Hotch. *Some swearing.


**DISCLAIMER: CBS owns Criminal Minds. **

A/N – Autumn is probably my favorite time of year and I am so looking forward to it. Thinking of the coming season I came up with this. I thought about breaking it down into chapters but I'll admit that I just couldn't figure out _where _to break them down so I ended up putting the whole thing. Sorry if it's too long. Hope you enjoy. :)

Jennifer Jareau was struggling with a myriad of emotions. She was happy that she had been granted a brief reprieve from work. But sad that on this; Henry's fourth Halloween, she would not be spending it with him. She was also a bit excited in anticipation for Pen's annual Halloween bash, which made her feel exceedingly guilty.

"You're over thinking it JJ." Penelope sighed down at her friend as she continued to apply her make up for the evening. "You shouldn't feel guilty about taking one night off."

"It's Halloween, Pen." She sniffled a little sending Garcia into a frenzy that she would undo all that she had already accomplished.

"Jay, you spent all day with Henry. You carved pumpkins, you helped him get ready, you took countless pictures, the only thing you're not doing is walking him around the neighborhood." She squeezed her shoulder. "You know this is going to get easier."

This meaning being a single parent. She would have never believed that her fairytale ending would go up in flames so quickly after it began. Unfortunately the wedding had just hastened the end of her relationship with Will. The issues that prevented her from marriage in the first place just seemed to explode causing the pair to end up in a standoff that neither was willing to back down from.

So tonight she was dealing with another emotion as well – anxiety tinged with a touch of jealousy. "Will is introducing Jamie to Henry tonight." JJ's eyes met Penelope's in the mirror.

Pen offered her a sympathetic smile. "Oh, wow."

"I know, right?" Will had started dating surprisingly quick after they had decided, for everyone's sake, to go their separate ways. "Don't get me wrong, I know that this is for the best, but it kind of hurts that he's already moved on so quickly."

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet Mr. Right tonight?"

JJ shook her head. "Oh no, I plan on spending my time with Mr. Daniels or Jose Cuervo, I am not looking for Mr. Right or Mr. Right Now." She pinned her friend with a look. "I mean it Pen, you had better not have set me up."

"Oh Peaches." Garcia knew better than anyone that her friend wasn't looking to jump into anything, even casually. "No set ups, I just want you to enjoy yourself. Go out there and strut your stuff." She smiled down at her. "Okay, make up is done. Now let's finish your hair."

JJ looked in the mirror, it was more than she was used to but it was Halloween and maybe Garcia was right.

~~~CM~~~

"GARCIA!" JJ hollered out of the bedroom door. Penelope had already moved downstairs to finish any last minute details. JJ could hear her moving about getting ready for guests to show up and she knew that Penelope could hear her but was just choosing to ignore her.

"Hey." Emily Prentiss appeared at the top of the stairs looking at the frazzled blonde. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" JJ stepped out into the hall. "This. This is wrong." She flung her arms wide and glanced down at the outfit Garcia had chosen for her.

Emily looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"I look…" Trashy, slutty, easy…were the adjectives that were coming to JJ but before she could find the perfect word Emily interrupted.

"JJ, you look amazing."

"I'm falling out of my top and I'm pretty sure that if I put anything in my mouth my pants are going to split."

"You're talking to a girl that poured herself into a cat suit." Emily laughed. "Besides, you look incredible. And you're being a bit ridiculous." She grinned. "Garcia is a genius, you are a perfect Sandy."

"Why couldn't she have put me in the skirt and sweater?" JJ looked down at the outfit worried that it was too much. She was by no means ashamed of her features but she never displayed them so prominently.

"Oh doll face, you are far too hot for the skirt and sweater." Emily winked at her. "Seriously Jayge, you look great. You're among family and friends. Stop sweating it, come downstairs and have a good time."

JJ frowned at her as she slipped her feet into the red slides that coordinated with her outfit. She wished she had just a smidge of Emily's confidence. Emily looked fantastic. "Hey I thought you said that you were just going to put on a regular outfit and wear a pair of ridiculously high heels and go as that detective from that show on ABC?"

Emily laughed. They would watch Castle to ogle Nathan Fillon but would always laugh over the fact that his partner, supposedly a tough NY city cop, would wear the shoes that she did. Gosh, the stuff you saw on TV. "Pen told me I needed to challenge my boundaries. I'm not sure what that meant, but it came with this suit and I thought what the hell."

JJ just laughed. "Do you ever think this is Pen's world and we just exist in it?"

"All the time."

~~~CM~~~

Hotch looked down at the outfit laid out on his bed in confusion.

"Are you ready?" His girlfriend; and god didn't that still sound weird, called.

"Almost." He lied. The costume just didn't seem to fit with the image he had of himself. He couldn't see any connection to him. Plus it bothered him that this is what Beth thought of when she decided on a costume for him. What about Zorro, or Superman, he thought, you know, something heroic?

She breezed in the room in a skirt and sweater. "Aaron. You're not even close." She pouted. "Don't you want to go?"

Hotch looked back at the clothes on the bed. "We could always stay here."

"We could always come back here." She smiled suggestively. "Please, I was looking forward to spending some time out with adults. This will be a fun night out with no kids."

He was sure the comment was innocent enough but it bothered him more than he cared to admit. He had little enough time to spend with Jack as it was. He was feeling guilty that Jessica had him for the evening.

Beth realized she may have misspoken before he could say anything else and was quick to add. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Jack, but it will be nice to have an evening to ourselves. A little adult fun goes a long way." She pulled on his tie and brought him closer to her. "I'll make it worth your while."

Hotch grinned and conceded. "Fine. But what's the deal with the costume? "

"I thought it would be cute to go as a couple."

"I get that, but where's the leather jacket at least?" He asked, slipping into the black tee and holding up the sweater.

"At the end of the movie Danny has decided to change for Sandy and this is what he's wearing." She sent a dimpled smile his way.

"Huh." He pulled the offending garment over his head as he kicked off his work shoes. At least he'd be able to wear a pair of black jeans and his chucks.

~~~CM~~~

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Cars lined both sides of the street.

"I thought Penelope said this was going to be a small party." Beth commented as she looked at all the people in attendance.

Hotch chuckled. "This probably is small according to Garcia." His chuckle turned into a full guffaw as he noticed Dave in full gladiator glory. "Nice knees."

"Nice sweater." Dave laughed. "Who are you supposed to be, Richie Cunningham?"

"Asshole."

Rossi was saved from further comment by the appearance of the hostess. "Oh my goodness." Penelope couldn't believe her eyes, this was just too perfect. She looked at Hotch. "I would have totally gone with the leather jacket, you sir are far too badass for a sweater."

"Oh, I think he looks cute." Beth commented, handing Garcia a bottle of wine before twining her arm through Hotch's.

"Oh, he does, just darling." Rossi agreed. "You should go circulate." He pointed to the bar. "Get a drink." Then he smiled a little too wide making Hotch certain there was something going on that he probably wasn't going to like.

Rossi waited until the pair was out of ear shot before turning back to the Technical Analyst. "Oh Kitten, what game are you playing at tonight?" Rossi had seen JJ looking like sin.

Garcia's grin just widened. "Believe it or not, _they_ were not even on my radar tonight." She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh this is brilliant! I love Halloween!"

While four members of the BAU roamed through the front of Penelope's townhouse enjoying a thoroughly fun party Emily was trying to pry JJ out of the kitchen. JJ had taken it upon herself to play back hostess. While Penelope fluttered throughout the house, JJ kept an eye on the food and beverages.

"Seriously Jay, you need to get out there. You're not the help." Emily was keeping an eye on the party through the pass through in the kitchen. People can find whatever they need to. She spotted an ardent party goer from earlier in the evening and shivered having a bad feeling that he was in pursuit of her. "Eh, you know what, maybe this isn't so bad."

"Em, I'm fine." JJ smiled at her friend. "Don't let me ruin your evening, go, socialize." She moved to the window to party watch. "I'm just not feeling it." She spotted a tall man and did a double take. "Oh my god, is that Spence dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Emily turned to where she pointed. "Yes, and I believe that is the tech that Penelope has been trying to set him up with from white collar." She turned to JJ when Reid leant down to whisper something into the young lady's ear. "Oh look." She placed her hand over her heart. "Our little guy is growing up."

JJ titled her head when the tech, in her Naughty Nurse uniform, slid her arm around Spence resting it low on his back after brushing his rear end. "Oh, I think someone's going to get lucky tonight." They both giggled.

Emily was about to say something else when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my, me-ow. Who is _that_ in the Batman suit?" He was too far away and it didn't help that Penelope had the lights turned down and candles everywhere.

JJ just shrugged. "It looks like Reid's not the only one that might get lucky tonight." She wiggled her brows at Emily as her friend ignored her, far too busy tracking her prey.

Emily watched as the man moved across the room. She was about to get frustrated, it was like the man knew he had an audience and wasn't giving her the satisfaction of turning around but damn he was fine from behind. She was definitely enjoying the show. She braced herself as he started to turn. "Okay, come on tall, dark, and DEREK!?"

JJ bust out laughing. "Okay, so maybe tonight isn't your night." She looked at Emily who looked fairly stunned. "Oh, well, maybe…"

Emily paled and turned to JJ. "No." She shook her head. "I mean, obviously he's attractive."

JJ snorted. "Obviously."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling you're mocking me."

"Oh, I'm definitely mocking you."

"Hey." Emily looked down at her own costume then back to Batman. "I'm going to kill Garcia."

The pronouncement just made JJ laugh harder. "You know, someone very wise told me to stop sweating it and have a good time. Maybe you should take your own advice."

"He's going to think I planned this!" Emily hissed.

"Maybe, when his heart starts again." JJ joked. "Seriously Em, if he does he's going to be flattered." JJ put her hand on her friends arm. "Derek Morgan should be so lucky."

Emily took a deep breath. "Right." She smiled at her friend. "I, ah, I think I'm going to go mingle."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" She winked at her friend then added sincerely. "Good for you."

"Are you coming?"

JJ pointed to the oven. "As soon as these are done, I'll be out."

"Promise?"

JJ nodded before answering in the affirmative. "Yes."

"I will come back if I don't see you out there."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I said I promise."

Emily was smiling as she strolled out of the kitchen. She was still going to have a word with Garcia but she probably wouldn't kill as she initially planned. She stopped short at the sight of the man heading towards the room she just departed. "Hotch?"

Her boss visibly swallowed. "Prentiss." He frowned, turned back to the area he just passed and back again. "Are you and Morgan here as a couple?" Hotch didn't think he missed anything but it was possible.

"Pardon?" Emily kept her expression smooth, pretending not to have a clue as to what her boss was implying.

"Your costumes are very similar."

Emily looked down at the skin hugging suit. "Derek came as Cat Woman? I hate it when someone wears the same thing I do!"

"What? No." He stopped when he realized she was laughing at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She grinned, before asking puzzled. "I have to ask, why the sweater? I mean sure, I got Danny Zuko, but really Boss why wouldn't you go with the leather jacket?"

Hotch just shook his head. "I didn't pick this out. This is one of those things you do when you're a couple." He paused then asked the question that had been bugging him all night. "Hey, I haven't seen JJ tonight, was she able to make it?"

"Oh she's here." Boy was he in for a surprise. Wait till he found out he had his choice of Sandy's.

Hotch nodded. "Good. I thought maybe she was with Henry."

Emily smiled. "Nope, Will has him this evening."

"Good, hopefully she's having a good time." He'd seen that his profiler had been a bit withdrawn and sad over the end of her relationship. It worried him but he wasn't quite sure how to reach out to her. "Sometimes making the transition from couple to single can be difficult."

"Yes but unfortunately it's necessary when you find yourself in a relationship with the wrong person." She slapped a hand on his letterman's sweater. "You know what I mean?" She asked cryptically. When he frowned she hurriedly asked. "Were you looking for the kitchen?"

Confused by the switch of topics Hotch answered. "Yes, Beth would like a soda."

"Just keep straight back, you can't miss it." JJ was going to flip when she saw him. Wonder what she would think of Garcia's plotting then.

~~~CM~~~

She was bent at the waist taking something from the oven when he entered the kitchen. Having stared at that particular ass on far too many occasions he knew he had found the elusive JJ. He also knew that he hadn't spotted her at the party since his arrival. "Why are you hiding in the kitchen?"

JJ hadn't known that anyone entered the kitchen, startled she dropped the tray she just pulled from the oven. "Shit!" She turned to glare at Hotch. "Jesus Hotch, what the hell are you trying to do?" She bent to retrieve the appetizers that she just dumped on the floor.

Hotch moved quickly to assist when he realized his outburst caused the incident. However, as he moved closer to her he realized the vantage point he had from where he stood. Sweet mother of god, her breasts were perfect.

"Are you going to help me?" She growled up at him, noticing what it was he was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A hell of lot more than you are." He was enjoying the view but the thought that someone else might had him thinking of taking the stupid sweater off and covering her up.

JJ looked down and saw that her top had plunged down giving him a clear view of her bra and her boobs. "Shit!" She placed a hand down to steady herself to stand and made contact with the hot sheet from the oven that she just dropped. "Ow."

"Easy." Hotch watched as her hand made contact and moved quickly to assist. "Be careful." He helped her stand and moved with her to the sink. "Let me look at your hand."

"I think you've looked at enough."

"Jesus JJ, I'm a man, they were there right in front of me. I don't know what the hell you thought I would do."

"I don't know, maybe say 'hey JJ you want to put your girls away'?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was kind of busy trying not to swallow my tongue. The girls are looking particularly good tonight." He held her hand under the cool water. "Not that they don't look well every night." He stopped rambling realizing what he just said and turned to look at her. Big blue eyes were staring at him. "I cannot believe that just came out of my mouth."

JJ looked at the mouth he just referenced. She had a few ideas of what he could do with that mouth of his. She unconsciously licked her lips and watched as he moved closer.

"Hey, Beth is looking for her…" Garcia came through the kitchen door and stopped short as Hotch and JJ remained locked on one another, his hand gently holding hers under the running water. "Soda." She winced as the spell was broken and they both turned to her. "Hey. I'll just." She motioned to the door. "I feel like I might have interrupted something."

JJ bit her bottom lip and silently implored her heart to slow down. "Don't be silly Pen. I made a mess then burnt myself." Her voice was breathless.

"I startled you and made you drop the pan." Hotch commented huskily. "Then distracted you and caused you to burn yourself."

"I'm okay." She smiled softly. "You should take Beth her soda." His date, she needed to remember, she might be single, but Aaron Hotchner, much to her disappointment, was not.

Hotch looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. "Beth. Right." He turned off the water and inspected JJ's hand. "It looks okay but maybe you should put some cream on it to be safe." He lifted a towel from the kitchen counter and placed her hand in it. "I better get back out there."

"Yeah." JJ watched as he walked out of the kitchen, her eyes following him the entire time.

Garcia remained uncharacteristically quiet the entire time and waited until Hotch was out of sight before turning back to her friend. "What the _hell _was that?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Garcia fanned herself as she pulled out a chair and sank down in it. "Sheesh, my knees are weak and I wasn't on the receiving end of that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Pen." She turned back to the mess on the floor.

Garcia watched her for a second before moving over to assist her. "Hey Jayge, did you see what Hotch was wearing? He was Danny to your Sandy!" Her glee was evident.

JJ paused. "Yeah, about that, how the hell did you manage that Pen?"

"I didn't!" When JJ pinned her with a disbelieving stare she raised her hands in surrender. "Honest, I had nothing to do with it. I swear. It's kismet!"

"Sure, and you didn't have Em and Derek dress as Cat Woman and Batman?"

Garcia giggled. "Oh yeah, that was totally me."

JJ raised a brow. "So you're telling me you had nothing to do with Hotch dressing like Danny Zuko?"

"Zilch." She snorted. "If I would have picked his costume he would have been hot Danny not sweater wearing Danny."

JJ smiled imagining the image of Hotch in leather. "He so would have rocked a T-Bird jacket." Her smile softened. "Although you know, he was totally cute in his chucks and sweater."

Pen couldn't believe that she had missed this! It was right under her nose and she hadn't picked up on it. And it was soooo mutual. "Huh, I think Boss Man appreciated your costume as well." Her grin grew as she watched her friend blush. "You know JJ there was a time when I thought you had a pretty severe crush on SSA Hotchner."

JJ snorted. "Oh I absolutely had a crush on him. Please, show me a woman that works at Quantico who doesn't."

It was slight but Penelope caught it and ran with it. "Wrong tense, Peaches." At JJ's questioning glance she answered. "You said doesn't, not didn't which would imply the crush is still active."

"Shut up, Pen."

~~~CM~~~

Rossi watched as his friend emerged from the kitchen looking a bit shell shocked. Poor fool. "I take it you just ran into JJ." He grinned as Hotch opened and took a deep pull from the soda that he just got for Beth. "That costume really shows off her assets doesn't it?"

Hotch rubbed a hand over his face. "I was seconds away from kissing her." He admitted softly.

There were very few things that surprised David Rossi. That admission had certain done the trick. "What happened?"

"Garcia interrupted." Hotch recalled her standing there, staring up at him with those big blue eyes, and he knew that the desire he saw in hers was mirrored in his own. "Fuck. I'm in way over my head here."

Rossi had suspected that Hotch harbored some feeling for the blonde agent but he never imagined that Hotch would be so candid about it. "Boy, she's really got you rattled doesn't she?"

He was here with a date. With a woman that he admired. He had no business wishing Penelope hadn't walked in her kitchen when she did. He certainly shouldn't be wondering what JJ breasts would look like unconfined from her bra. Shit, over his head? He was fucking sinking. "Beth is a really nice lady. She's sweet, she's funny, she's attractive, she's, she's…" He looked at Rossi in an attempt to get back on track.

"Not JJ." Rossi summed up for him.

Hotch grimaced, fine best friend he was. He paused a moment and acknowledged the fact. "No, she's not. She's not JJ." He blew out a breath. "Fuck. I'm with the wrong Sandy."

Rossi grinned like a loon. "There's hope for you yet pal." He slapped his back then gripped his shoulder. "I'm impressed that you came to the conclusion so quickly."

"What conclusion is that?" Beth sauntered up to them. "The one that says if I really wanted a soda I should get it for myself?" She teased looking purposely at the can in his hand.

Hotch stared for a minute before a nudge from Rossi brought him back. "Oh god, sorry." He handed her the now empty can. "Shit, sorry, I'll just …" He turned to escape back into the kitchen, happy for any excuse to get him back there.

Rossi put a calming hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Let me." He tilted his head meaningfully at Beth.

Beth watched as Rossi walked away before turning back to Hotch. "Are you feeling okay?"

He looked at the woman standing in front of him full of remorse; there was no way that he could avoid hurt feelings.

"Aaron?" She reached out for his hand. "Has something happened?"

How the heck did he answer that? "Yes and no." He sighed. "I think we need to talk. Would it be okay if we left now?"

Before she could answer they were bombarded on both sides. Morgan having heard Hotch's comment came walking up with Prentiss and Reid. "What? You can't leave yet. The party practically just started."

Penelope, followed by Rossi and JJ, chimed in. "You can't leave yet, we haven't even played any games yet."

"Yeah man, you can't leave before we play games." Morgan said, then noticing JJ for the first time of the evening. "Damn girl, you look GOOD. What the hell were you doing hiding all that in the kitchen?" He gestured wildly around her.

"Wow. For once Morgan isn't exaggerating. You look incredible JJ." Reid smiled.

JJ laughed. "Thank you, both."

Morgan moved closer and walked around her taking in the whole view. "Man, you are not going to be single for long looking like that. No wonder that asshat in counterterrorism has been nagging me for your number."

JJ turned on him. "You better not be giving anyone my number Derek Morgan." A sharp finger nail accompanied the statement.

"Don't go jabbing me with your claws woman." He removed the offending digit from his chest. "I know better. A man wants a number he can damn well get it for himself."

"Did you still want to leave?" The question was asked softly to his left reminding him that he had a date.

"What?" Hotch turned to look at the brunette. He lost focus as he watched Morgan drool over JJ. He was also vitally interested in her response regarding the request for her number.

"Did you realize that you are all wearing costumes from the same movie?" Reid looked at JJ and Beth. "In fact, you are both in different costumes from the same character."

JJ shared a smile with Beth. "Pen dressed me this evening." For whatever reason she felt she had to justify her costume. It was bad enough that she was coveting her date. She didn't want to think the idea to come as Sandy had been hers as well.

"And she did a banging job!" Morgan exclaimed. "The women from the BAU are on fiyah tonight." He winked at Emily as he slung his arm around Penelope, the only woman he knew that could sex up Glenda the good witch.

"How much have you had to drink, Derek?" JJ wanted to know.

"Let's just say I am probably going to need some help getting out of this get up. Do we have any volunteers for playing Alfred, my trusted valet, tonight?" He waggled his brows at Emily.

"We call that drawing the short straw not volunteerism." Emily quipped.

"Oh sweetheart, there is nothing short about Batman." He stood with his hands on his hips. "I can provide you a demonstration."

Penelope roared with laughter. "Oh you are so cut off my friend. God why didn't I think to set up cameras?"

"Let me see Beth home and I'll be back to take care of you." The offer had several sets of eyes sending questioning glances his way.

"Hotch, you're a fine looking man but I really don't swing that way."

"I'll try not to let that crush me." He turned to Beth. "You don't mind do you?" He watched as she gave him a tight smile, indicating that she most likely did, but then answered that it was fine.

They turned and took their leave with Hotch letting them know he would be back to see Morgan safely home. His eyes lingered on JJ as Beth thanked Penelope for the invite.

They were not quite out of earshot Beth said to Hotch. "Well, I guess I won't be making that costume worth your while tonight." His reply was lost to them.

The group remained silent until they were out of vision. "That was odd. Do we like Beth?" Emily asked.

"I think Hotch may be rethinking that very question." Morgan shook the ice cubes in his now empty glass. "I'm pretty sure he was blowing her off."

Emily exchanged a look with JJ wondering what happened in the kitchen when Hotch found JJ. "Let me get you a refill, Bruce."

"Oh baby, you can call me Batman." Morgan replied, linking his arm in hers, and moving away.

"You're awful quiet Peaches."

JJ was saved by answering by the ringing of her phone. "Hey baby. I thought you forgot about calling mommy tonight." She giggled at something Henry said as Garcia watched while she retreated back towards the kitchen.

"So what's going on with Hotch and JJ?" Reid asked the couple that was still with him. When they both turned to him in surprise he smirked. "I might not be the most astute when it comes to these kind of things but the two of them were practically setting off the smoke detectors."

Rossi chuckled. "That is a pretty accurate description."

Hotch and Beth were on their way back to her place when Beth finally turned to him. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I almost kissed JJ." Hotch blurted out. He turned to see her reaction as they stopped at a light. "I wanted to kiss JJ probably more than anything I've wanted to do in a long time." He clarified.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, I'm not sure I needed to know that."

Hotch grimaced, feeling bad that he actually announced his desire like he did. "Beth, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that to hurt you, but I need to be honest."

"So, is this a new thing?" She asked, lips pursed, already knowing the answer.

"No. It just lay dormant for a long time."

"Well darn." She gave a small chuckle. "I kind of wish you would have kissed her so I could rant and call you names." She exhaled. "I guess this is probably one of the reasons we never really got serious?"

He pulled into her drive and shut off the ignition before answering. "I guess."

She could see the remorse eating at him and decided to let him off the hook. "You make it hard to be mad at someone so romantically clueless."

Hotch shoved a hand through his hair. "I don't believe in leading people on, or playing games. Hell, policy dictates that I can't even be romantically interested in JJ…"

"You'll just have to figure a way around that then, won't you?" Beth cut in before reaching over and squeezing his hand. "You deserve a happy ending, Hotch. I'm a little bummed that it isn't going to be with me, but you are far too nice of a guy not to get one."

"Beth…"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You better get back before Cinderella disappears."

"I really am sorry."

"Honestly? I'm taking this so well because I'm not really that surprised." She smiled at him. "I think you appreciated JJ in her wedding dress far more than her groom did. For a while I was convinced that you two must have had an affair before I realized it was more of a star crossed relationship." One that she wasn't concerned with because she knew Aaron Hotchner would never cross the line with a married woman.

"When Rossi mentioned that JJ and Will divorced I knew it was just a matter of time." She smiled a touch sadly at him. "Although that was only about two hours ago and I certainly didn't expect it so soon."

"Huh." He was amazed by her insight and touched by her understanding.

"Go. I'll be fine." She winked at him. "Maybe a little bruised but still intact."

Hotch walked her to her door then went and sat back in his car for a moment. Did he really just end a perfectly healthy relationship because of a look that he exchanged with his subordinate? He conjured up a pair of bright blue eyes and shook his head and mumbled, "Cinderella had better not left that damn house."

Hotch was fairly certain that the gods were fucking with him. All he wanted to do was get back to Penelope's and corner JJ. He'd now been back at the house for almost two stinking hours and he still hadn't had the opportunity to seek out JJ.

His first obstacle came by way of the appearance of Erin Strauss. Maleficent was a very appropriate chose of costumes, he'd viewed her transformation into a fire breathing dragon far more often than he liked. While having her there was bad, finding her and Dave tangled up together in the kitchen was just completely necessary. He now understood the term brain bleach.

Returning to the large room that most of the party goers were located Hotch finally caught a glimpse of his elusive Cinderella being groped by the previously mentioned douche from CT. He was just about to intercede; i.e. rip the man's arm from his body and beat him with it, when a very drunk Kevin Lynch decided to crash his previous lovers party.

Fortunately for Kevin he was able to stop Batman from ripping him apart with the timely assistance of Capt. Sparrow and Gladiator. The situation was quickly defused when Kevin dissolved into a puddle of tears. The display earned him a scornful. "Ah shit." From Morgan who was not happy to see the man get off the hook so quickly.

Garcia, however, was moved by the man's honest display of emotion and promised to hear him out when he was sober.

JJ, he was relieved to notice, handled the handsy agent without any assistance from him as evidenced by the bloody nose he was now sporting. It was really unfortunate for the man, after calling JJ an inappropriate name, he found himself accidently coming into fully contact with the door frame. He did however receive a sincere apology from the BAU Unit Chief.

"And we though Morgan was the Neanderthal of the unit." Rossi commented having overseen the exchange. "You know, JJ handled the situation herself."

Hotch shrugged. "I would have left it alone had he not chosen to utter an unfortunate derogatory slur regarding my agent."

"He's lucky Lynch appeared when he did. Reid and I were on our way to intercept you he showed up." He chuckled. "Erin is curious as to what the nature of your relationship is with Agent Jareau."

Hotch scowled at him. "Interesting. You can tell her, next time you have her pinned up against some random hard surface, that I would be glad to explain it to her if she would like to explain the nature of her relationship to you."

Dave raised a brow. "Aren't we touchy? I could remind you that I do not report directly to Strauss."

"I think it's time that we made some changes in the BAU. It's past time that Derek took over the management of the personnel. It would also give me the bandwidth to work some of the political issues that we currently deal with."

"Huh. It appears you've given this some thought." Rossi replied wryly.

"It's crossed my mind." He turned as he heard laughter coming from another room. He would recognize that sound anywhere. Ignoring Rossi he moved to follow the sound.

"Oh man, this is priceless." JJ raised her phone and took another picture.

"Can you knock it off and help?" Emily hissed.

"I could but I'm not really sure that I want to." JJ dissolved in another fit of giggles.

"C'mon Jay, we don't want anyone to see us like this." Derek implored. "Do you know that Strauss is here? What the hell was Pen thinking?"

"Oh, I think she came as a special guest to Rossi." JJ replied, adding a firm. "Hold still. How did you manage to get so tangled?" She looked up at the guilty pair. "Please don't answer that."

To say he was surprised to find JJ on her knees in front of Derek and Emily would have been a huge understatement.

"Quit fidgeting! You're just making it worse. Hold still, Derek."

"Maybe if you'd stop giggling." Emily suggested, frowning down at her friend.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Hotch's innocent question sent JJ off in another fit. "Thank you, God! I thought I was the only one that was going to get to see this." She turned and beamed up at Hotch. "Their utility belts got tangled."

"We were…" Emily started, trying to think of something to tell their boss.

"Oh, no, I'm pretty sure I can imagine what you were doing." He took in the damage. "Can't you cut them off?"

"No!" Both Emily and Derek shouted in unison.

"We'd lose our deposit and have to pay damages." Derek explained, before growling down at JJ. "I think you're making it worse. It feels tighter."

"And that would be my cue to leave your crotch area." She latched on to Hotch's arm to stand. "We're going to need to go into the kitchen where the lighting is better." She howled as they tried to shuffle together. "Oh for Christ's sake, just wrap your legs around him like you were when I discovered you."

"Thanks Jay, I appreciate that you're not making this situation any worse than it already is." Emily responded dryly.

Morgan however appeared to agree with JJ and easy lifted Emily up. "Let's just get this fixed." He pinned JJ with a look. "Do you think you can manage to stop laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it's funny!" She looked to Hotch for validation.

"It is kind of funny." He agreed.

"Of course you would take JJ's side."

"Prentiss, you have your ankles locked around Morgan's waist because the utility belts on your costumes got twisted while you were grinding on one another." He exchanged glances with JJ. "How is that not funny?"

"Well, it's not funny when you're the one being laughed at." Emily pouted.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think it's funny too, in a year or so." Hotch commented drolly.

They finally made it to the bright light of the kitchen and Derek lifted and sat Emily back down. The utility belts had managed to uncoil without assistance during the short walk. "Huh." Derek looked at Emily. "Maybe we should have tried that sooner."

"You think?" Emily quickly unbelted the accessory and turned an embarrassed face to their Unit Chief.

Before she could speak he held up a hand. "Don't need to know, don't care to know."

"But…"

"As long as it doesn't affect your performance it is none of my business."

"Well then, on that note." Derek grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Thanks JJ."

Hotch turned to look at JJ who was still having difficulty containing her mirth. "Your makeup is smeared." He thumbed the smudge under her eye.

"Oh, it was so worth it." She snickered up at him. "What a pair of idiots."

His hand moved from the side of her face to the back of her neck. "I really want to kiss you." He watched as her eyes dilated.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." JJ whispered as her eyes lowered and she subconsciously moved closer.

"Is that a no?" Hotch asked pulling her closer still.

"No." JJ eyes drifted shut as she closed the distance completely fusing their mouths.

They separated when the need for air became necessary. "What are we doing?" JJ asked, still speaking low.

"Something I've wanted to do for a really long time." Hotch held her securely, nibbling at her jaw, then ear. "I should have known you'd taste as exquisite as you look."

"We can't do this." JJ moaned as she gave him better access to her neck.

"Why?" Hotch pulled back enough to look at her face.

JJ cupped his face. "What happens if we do this and we fail? We work together, if this goes bad do I get fired? We have two boys that could be hurt." Her eyes flared. "I'm going too fast, it was just a kiss, my god I'm an idiot." She made a move to step out of his embrace only to be held tighter.

"Hold on." He whispered as she continued to squirm. "Look at me, JJ." Hotch waited until those bright blue orbs focused on him. "I've wanted you since probably the first moment I saw you. That was attraction, since then I've come to know you and my attraction has grown and developed into so much more. I like you, I admire you, I respect you, hell, I'm fairly certain that I love you, but I don't want to scare you more than you already are."

He paused as her breath hitched. "We can do this. We can make this work." He added softly.

"You want this." It was clearly evident that he did and it thrilled her beyond belief.

"You're damn right I do."

JJ titled her head. "So should I be mad that you came here tonight with a date?"

His grin almost stopped her heart. "No. Because I'm leaving with you."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." She intertwined their hands.

"I've seen the movie. The dude in the sweater ends up living happily ever after with the hot chick."

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! **


End file.
